User talk:Portal-Kombat
Archives Archive 1 *Most talk by Peanut64 *many different discussions User Talk: Portal Kombat Hey i cleaned up your talk and stuff.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your Welcome! '''Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat You are welcome to use the Cyan Pikmin sprites I made for your Cyan Pikmin. If you have any sprite requests put them on my talk page or here. Good luck with Distant Planet. It sounds like a fun game and I am dieing to know what The Tempest really is and what is causing all of the strange weather patterns. I found the Cyan Pikmin sprites. Hope they can be usead for your Cyan Pikmin. Portal, I love the weather idea so much i am using it for PGB but all credit goes to you. Also, I gave Mold a new name, Breakdown Patche. Your DP ides are so good. I loved PSI too. Also i voted you for favorite sysop. I cant wait to see your great work with the IC's on PUD.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Its okay your busy, i am on vacation and im not at the computer much. Also it will be hard because im in California and the time is diffrent. The time i am writing this is 7:44 PM and i will put four tidles for the time for you.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 02:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Cool Piklopedia!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Good. You should take a look at my new Pikmin Game.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I have Luigi's Mansion. Yes, the blackout sequence was bad... I forgot how to restore power in the basement, i think... Anyways, thanks, i was trying to make a good name. The noctornal creatures are easy on the first level, but the rest are hard. The planet had stopped rotating, and the moon. Since you can make additional weapons, the creatures will be easier. I think i should give the game an easy setting and an expert setting. Both are hard, but the expert is double blackout.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yea, boolossus was hard. It took me a couple of tries. Kept firing the ice at the wrong moments AND i got hurt by the ice sculpture of a Unicorn I think. It was a while back, gosh it actually was 2004? 05?I dont know.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Portal, ive tried that. The problem is, that the Pikmin dont let go of the bomb-rocks when you throw the and call back in new play control. So, that was a disaster and the emperor bulblax only gets 1/2 of health gone. So its no good in new play control.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, i just put up a new poll. It asks if we can make a new plan to feature youtube videos for this site. The videos are made of non-canon pikmin videos and some canon pikmin videos with some to announce this wiki's plans and projects along with the breaking news and the status of the buildup trilogy.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 03:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. The mamuta is called that along with what the smoky porgg is called because they can uproot/plant pikmin and the mamuta makes the rooted Pikmin become flowered.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat A while ago i was in a boat speeding to the gulf of mexico. The thing is, that i played The Great Sea song from wind waker. I always hum or play that song in my head when im speeding across the water. It makes me get that "feeling". Also, please help me with my new wiki called Wiklopedia. Yes, its a pikmin-based wiki that takes a new point of view to the games. It focuses more on the nature and detailed "real" view, like body details and personality. I could make you co-commander.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 20:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Portal, i am making pictures for DP. I just wanted to tell you this. Im done with Fountain Crawmad and Cyan Pikmin.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your welcome.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Can i make new eneimies for DP?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat My pleasure to help. Actually, i was making a picture of Icey Bulblax when you put this message on my talk.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I just made the Icey Bulblax.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Your welcome.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Im going to tell you im adding area maps for DP. Just to tell you, if you dont like it, just tell me or delete it.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Okay. Can I help with other things like the area design?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok. You can keep the area design i made if you like, but im not forcing you to. I think we should mix the idea of the mysterious aritfacts and household items (Like a strange Alien artifact with two double A batterys powering it).Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok. Im going to hep make some more eneimies now.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I think that Pikmin: Ominous Night should be the sequel to DP. There is artifacts in both games and they both are our games aside from the Buildup Trilogy. I could change some things in my game to fit as a sequel.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Okay. We should make Ominous Night a direct sequel, meaning that most enimies from Dp go into Ominous Night, the weather gets incorperated into ON and the Tempest or the things behind it should make a comeback and the reason night never ends.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok. I will keep the story on hold a little and focus on the gameplay.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Actully cancel the idea of ON being the sequel, i will make a new game to be the sequel.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Sure, sorry. Can i mark all of the canon or other enimies that are in DP.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat You know that i changed the sequel? its now Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yeah, did you see the Wind Waker refrence, Forsaken Fort?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Oh yeah, i love it too! Especially the feature to go out to sea. My favorite Zelda Game. Never beat it, though. I got stuck on that hero's tower thing. Gosh, it was a while ago.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Youre right. Especcially in Pikmin 2! I had nightmares about Pikmin enimies killing me. AND I ALSO HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT ANIMAL CROSSING! A DOG KILLED ME AND I COULDNT PAUSE!!! But of course, those things go away when you get older. Unless you wach scary movies at one in the morning, its gone.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yeah, the miniblin things were the ones in all colors, right?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Now i remember! I hated those monsters with flaming rods guarding the forsaken fortress until i got the master sword.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat NNidKySFzFs This video is my glitch. I found it. It seems that the wii version of Pikmin 1 is more glitchy and unstable. When a yellow wollywog jumps on the pearl of an alive pearly clamclamp, the pearl wobbles. Also it is easier for the white mushroom pikmin glitch to occur.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Portal, i might not be on today. I decided to play wind waker. In fact, it just got done with the legend at the beginning and i see the sister at the begining. Just to tell you.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 12:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) This is because my memeroy card when i played it was so small in memory, i had to delete it. Im starting a new game.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, i am basicly finished with Pikmin: Global Breakdown. Ive decided to not really show much gameplay aspects.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Its okay, i had a fever then when that ended, a cold popped in. I really dont have much more time to edit, because im doing a big event the next friday until a long time after, so im having my time to edit now. But i decided to not really edit now much, so yeah.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 21:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Vacation Well, thats just like my two vacations. I will try to improve the wiki with some new things.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Welcome Back! A lot has happened since you went AWOL. Peanut and I completely revamped the forums, a wikia staff member got rid of the forums per the poll we had a few months ago, and we got a new MediaWiki extension installed. The new extension to MediaWiki allows .oggs to be played on page instead of you having to be taken to another page(ex. on the Merged Nothingness page). Anyways welcome back and I hope you get more chances to edit soon. Mother 3 So I'm thinking of getting Mother 3...Do you think it works on an American DS?-- Okay, thanks. BTW, do you know where I can get a patch to translate it?-- I see, does it cost to download and do you need to play on your computer or can I play it on my DS?-- Hey, i just wanted to let you know i used to be a big ROM hacker. I hacked the Pokemon games to make them completely different. It was glitchy, though. I really want to play Mother 3 in english, but its illegal if you dont have the game really payed for.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok, i was thinking i want to see Ness and Lucas's origin the first time you talked about Earthbound and Mother. My friend, who is Jonsle on wikia told me something about Fuzzy Pickles from urfbound.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I just downloaded Mother 3 and an english patch. I will test it.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Mother 3 is awesome! Im playing it on a VBA emulator.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat What is a ROM? Is it the game itself? I really want this game!-- Yea, im still trying to save on the ROM version. Its diffrent, you have to put all of the data in the same compressed folder. The GBA cartridges act as the same folder that when you save, a .SAV file is put on the file, and on the computer it appears diffrently. I havent got far on the story, i was still the father going to put out the forest fire.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat K, so first I download the fan translation.-- K, it downloaded, so what do I do next? And are these files right: *mother3 *mother3.ups *mother3_linux *mother3_windows -- Okay, say I eed the actual game now.-- Do I need the Gameboy game Mother 3 now.-- Which site did you get yours from?-- You can answer this later. I downloaded the ROM patch, but I am stuck. It's okay, you can help me whenever you want.-- Forget the above comment. How come the VBA file isn't downloading? I'm trying to download VisualBoyAdvanceM878? Which one did you use?-- I GOT IT TO WORK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME!-- Is it normal for the emulatior to not work sometimes?-- I figured out the ROM and VBA a long time ago. So getting Mother 3 was very easy.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Portal, i would like to make a teaser video for PSI. I will try to include some of the story, and i am willing to make commercials for the entire buildup trilogy.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I will put the enemies on another video, because i was making a video while you gave me the message. Im getting music for the teaser.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat The video is Here. If it says it is not processed, give it a while and try again.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat SPAM LOL LOLZ A wallywog jumped on my head with durty feet!! :D XD o.o O.O 0.0 HAHAHHAHAAHAHA!!!! And that was Dr. Phil's testamony against Mr. Patatoe Head in court at 7:00 PM eastern standard time.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Portal, i would like to give you my e-mail, Jellyman64@yahoo.com, and i need yours, so i can tell you the plot of Pikmin: Ultimate Doom without anyone else seeing it.20:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wait is that (cough on wikia cough) or off (cough wikia cough)Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 20:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There is a seprate one called the same thing, sorry, i gave you a message there at Turkey Wiki (coughzeldapediacough).Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I'm level 60 and going to Argilla Pass, I think I'm a little over leveled.-- Finally beat Mother 3 with a complete Battle Memory (got the silver and gold star). The ending and final battle were pretty sad and disturbing.-- Hey, portal, have you checked Pikmin: Expedition out yet? It is an RPG that stars Olimar's Son. It is a part of my new Futuristic Saga.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Louie is an Old man. President's son, CEO looks exactly like him!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ya! :D He sleeps through robberys and out-snores pigs!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat jonesle Jonesle recieved Pikmin 2 from me in a birthday present. He is on day 5 and just got to Perplexing pool.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat What is a OST and Jonesle got blue pikmin in under 20 minutes.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hey, im going to change Pikmin Fanon! I am going to advertise more and make more videos of it on Youtube. I will make PSI enemy vids.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Purple Bulborb is on Youtube. You should see it Here.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat hey portal :) Hey Portal!! Just making sure you know that i still exist and that i got pikmin 2 for my birthday lastnight and i have all the colors of pikmin im so glad i have it :D oops forgot my siggy :P '''I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy!